power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: SCANNERZ
Power Rangers: SCANNERZ is the third season of the Future X Series. It motif is digital/internet based, similar to Denji Sentai Megaranger (Americanized as PR: In Space). Plot At the school lab, everyone is having a science computer project. However, the small bits of computer data spawns to the interesting surprise which is instead spawning the small monsters known as DataMonsters. As the data bits taking over by the DataMonsters' program, surprisingly, one kid amazingly discovered that DataMonsters' program has a strange data which is called V-Zine (also Vaccine Zone) and creating the scanner-like morpher that can able to create new Ranger outfits, customize Ranger forms and fuse with DataMonster to create powered-up version of created Rangers called Data Rangers. In the one day, however, the mysterious deadly malware wrecking the computer system data which is destroying the vaccine systems. Now four kids (except with the boy named Samuel Yuu who already get his partner Draguo) get the ScanMorpher to create four new Rangers forms to catch the wild DataMonsters from become Power Rangers: SCANNERZ. Characters Digital Rangers Allies *Professor Picklestache *Billy Lagoon *Maria Kamon *Dr. Dentist C Malware Invaders *Mal-Wire (fully destroyed by Samuel Yuu in Red Ranger Battlesuit Mode which is Viral Core accidentally sets into a huge explosion) *Doctor Decines (accidentally destroyed by Viral Core explosion) *Agent Viral (beaten by Samuel Yuu and destroyed by Battlearmed Megazord, leaving them with the Viral Core) *Viru-ons (destroyed by Viral Core explosion) War Mutants *General Cerberon (destroyed by five Digital Rangers while Samuel Yuu break the War Mutant ceremory) *Commando Stonedge (beaten by the six Data Rangers and destroyed by Super Data Megazord) *Rockons (destroyed when the War Mutants was destroyed) Royal Heir *The Messenger (the true antagonist who built Mal-Wire) *Vilgaix *Vires Members *Leader Gobblin (beaten by the both teams' joint attack and destroyed by Super Data Megazord and Cybertrack Megazord with the help of their auxiliary Datazords) *Madame Crisis (destroyed by Digital Rangers) *Bugzar (destroyed by Earth-Five Rangers) *Royal Heir's footsoldiers (destroyed when the Royal Heir faction was defeated) Arsenal Morphing Devices *ScanMorpher Weapons *ScanLaser *Scan Banzooka **Energize Sword **Axe Rang **Drive Launcher **Link Arrow **Computer Claw Vehicles *BattlerBike Zords These DataMonsters were actually small monsters who can evolve into Datazords only in battle which is allows to devolve. Main Combo Formation *Data Megazord **Draguo/Dragon Datazord **Garudarah/Garuda Datazord **Turton/Turtle Datazord **Girafforin/Giraffe Datazord **Cobranke/Snake Datazord *Ostric/Ostrich Datazord -> Ostrich Battlezord *V-Zord/Vanosaurus Zord -> V-Megazord Armed-Part Combo Formation *Lion Knight Megazord **Leonardo/Lion Datazord *Shark Buzzsaw Megazord **Thresher/Sawshark Datazord *Tiger Drill Megazord **Trigger/Tiger Datazord *Ostrichflight Battlezord **Mothdrop/Moth Datazord Super Combo Formation *Battlearmed Megazord **Data Megazord **Lion Datazord **Sawshark Datazord **Tiger Datazord *Super Data Megazord **Data Megazord **Ostrich Battlezord *Data Ultrazord **Data Megazord **Ostrich Battlezord **V-Megazord Episodes #Digital into the World #Virus on the Loose #Break the Shell on the Double #Decines' Taints The Dragon #The Maned Lion #Remain Only #The Shark with the Buzzsaw #Getting Lost #The Power of Music #The Lonely Tiger #Attack of the Toys #History of the DataMonsters #The Megazord Down One (The Data Megazord system was temporarily corrupted by Agent Viral; so they won't combined, Part One) #Super Formation (Agent Viral was destroyed by new combination: Battlearmed Megazord; leaving them with the Viral Core, Part Two) #The Primal Ancient (The War Mutants faction first appearance and the semi-dumb boy named Ges Parks whcih is able to become sixth lime Ranger mode) #The Ostrich Pecks #Where's My Mummy #Volcanic Action Pack #Destroy All Destroy #The Dream Eater #Closer Than Before #Scanning the Moth #The Eternal Box (Cerberon give Stonedge to become powerful version of himself, Part One) #Unleash the Six (Commando Stonedge was destroyed by new combination: Super Data Megazord, but her army was incoming prepared, Part Two) #Digital Deletes #Combat into the World #Journey to the Underground #Crossing to Dimension Time #Bird Brain #Cross Out Into Dimension #Mal-Wire's Viral Danger (Samuel Yuu upgrades his Digital Red Ranger Mode into Digital Red Ranger Battlesuit Mode by combing with Battlebike) #The War Mutants Vanished (General Cerberon was destroyed) #The Vanosaurus Zord #The Messenger First Appearnace #Plan to Eradicate The World #Delete All #Try Again #GAME OVER #Final Episode: Scan Until Meet Again Movies *Power Rangers: SCANNERZ and Earth-Five: Battle For Cyberworld (The movie will be take place after episode 24 and before episode 25) Trivia *This is the first series where the Rangers went to the cyberspace where Malware Invaders appeared. *The first series where the Red Ranger gains the Battlizer Mode. See Also Category:Series